iAm Binded In More Ways Than One
by psychoseddiefan
Summary: Normal days with the iCarly gang...and Gibby, but they meet a new girl Taylor. She isn't snobby, evil, boring or anything, but simply...perfect. But what does that exactly mean ? Multi-chapter, trust me.
1. iMeetTaylor

**No Ones Point of View**

"Whoa! Who's that girl with Carly?" Freddie asked. Sam turned to look at the staircase of the hallway to see Carly along with a girl who looked a bit like Carly, with a build like Sam, short and muscular. Carly and the mystery girl had made their way to the lockers Sam and Freddie were at.

"Hey!" Carly said, cheerily.

"S'up?" Sam replied, obviously uninterested. The girl with Carly simply smiled at Freddie and Sam. Sam nudged Freddie and he came out of his "hot new girl daze".

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'd love to go fishing later." Freddie said, not knowing what they were talking about.

Carly giggled, along with the girl and Sam. Freddie just gave them a quizzical look. Sam eyed Carly, then the girl and back at Carly. Carly immediately understood her and grabbed the girls' shoulder.

"Guys, this is Helena."

'Helena' nudged her and took over her introduction, "Uh, I prefer Taylor," causing Carly to understand and mouth 'Oh yeah'.

"I like Helena just as much as Taylor," Freddie said "It sounds just as pretty and elegant as you look…"

The look on his face was pure smitten and Taylor chuckled and sweetly looked back at Freddie.

Sam whacked Freddie down with her backpack and started tackling him. Freddie then shot up and dusted himself off.

"I mean, hello Taylor, it's nice to meet you." He stated as he offered her his hand.

"ANYWAY," Carly said, eyeing Freddie "Taylor is a huge fan of iCarly and we got to talking and she has some weird talents that we can DEFINITELY use for the time space left for tonight!"

"I can sing my alphabet backwards, with a mouth full of marshmallows, while sitting in a middle split!" Taylor said.

"Wow, you are SO talented…" Freddie said, in that lovey-dovey voice of his.

On the other hand, Sam was staring blankly at Freddie and Carly noticed.

"Sam, will you at least SEEM interested?" Carly inquired.

"Look Carls, sorry if I don't seem psyched that you made a new, girly friend." Sam said, emphasizing girly "'Cause if her first friend was you, then she is obviously some sort of prissy."

Taylor laughed, which caused all of them to look at her, especially Sam.

"Dude, I just insulted you, and you LAUGH?" she angrily questioned.

Taylor leaned forward and hugged Sam as she said in a girly, preppy voice, "It's okay, Sam! I completely understand." Sam immediately flung Taylor off of her and made a face of pure disgust.

"Sam Puckett doesn't do hugs from other people, unless you are ONE seriously ill and are one of my friends, TWO a hot, hot guy, or THREE a family member and/or LIKE a family member."

Taylor just shrugged and backed off, as Gibby walked up shirtless.

"Oh, hey Gib, this is Taylor." Carly said "Taylor, this is Gibby."

"Hey. Nice hair!" Gibby said, obviously talking about her lavender highlights.

"Thanks! Nice…" she eyeballed him up and down, then finally said "torso…"

He shot her a quick head bob and half-smirk and said "Thanks!" then changed his view to the iCarly trio and said "This girl is awesome!"

Unfortunately, the bell rang, which meant it was time for third period.

**_-FADE TO BUSHWELL PLAZA PICTURE—((:_**

The door of the Shay's apartment opens with Gibby, Freddie, Carly, Sam and Taylor entering. Freddie stood beside Taylor and staring at her like a puppy dog.

"Hey Spencer, we're home!" Carly shouted for her brother to hear.

"Hey kiddo!" you could hear the muffled voice come from the bathroom.

They all began walking to the studio upstairs when Spencer popped out in a towel and his hair in a shower cap.

He looked around frantically and finally said "I heard ten feet. That's five people."

"Yeah…" everyone murmured. Spencer looked around and saw Taylor, behind everyone, except for Freddie, and pointed accusingly at her.

"You! There's a person!" Spencer yelled, walking over to grab her face "It's real. Who is this?"

"Taylor…" Taylor said, grabbing Spencer's hands and pulling them from her face.

"And what is your business here!" Spencer said, trying to sound like an old Englishmen.

"She's our new friend…she's going to be on iCarly." Sam said "Scratch that. She's Carly's new friend and Freddie's new creepy crush, which he is going to stalk, obsess about and put up her picture all over his room."

Freddie rolled his eyes and Taylor looked at him and smiled, putting him in his crush trance again.

"So…are you like going to be that girl who just talks to them at school, or like best friends with everyone?" Spencer asked pointing to Carly, Sam, Freddie, and the Gibster when he said everyone. 'Cause you sure had an impact on Freddie..." Spencer mumbled.

Carly grabbed her arm and said "Best friends," then Sam glared at Carly and Taylor "who will not replace Sam, but we'll be a big group of best friends." Once Sam looked satisfied, Carly sighed.

"I'm thinking maybe more…" Freddie said tenderly. Taylor laughed and he caught his breath and looked a little hurt. Gibby grabbed Freddie's shoulder and shook him in a brotherly way of reassurance.

Taylor then put a hand on Freddie's cheek and smiled, making Freddie blush, Carly and Spencer say 'aww!', Sam puke, and Gibby say "Way to go, dude!"

"Okay guys. Let's go upstairs and rehearse already." Sam said, slightly annoyed.

**-DANWARPTWEETS. DANWARPTWEETS. DANWARPTWEETS. DANWARPTWEETS. DANWARPTWEETS.-**

"Oh Sam! I almost forgot! Here's your wallet!" Taylor said and handed Sam her wallet.

Sam looked fiercely at Taylor and asked, "Why do you have this?"

"I took it." Taylor replied, chewing on beef jerky.

"When!"

"When I hugged you."

"What'd you do with it?"

"I bought jerky."

"We were with you the whole time, though! You never went into a store!"

"I know." Taylor said handing Freddie, Carly, Gibby and Sam a piece of jerky. "I bought it from a hobo."

Freddie, Carly and Gibby spit out the jerky and handed Taylor and Sam the rest of their jerky, then slowly backed up.

Sam looked at the ceiling in admiration and said "Ahh, hobos. They have the best jerky ever."

Taylor nodded in agreement and the rest of them shuddered. Sam finished off all her jerky in an instant and eyed Taylor's jerky.

"Nope."

"I'm gonna steal it either way, so just hand it to me and save the trouble."

Everyone else was scared for Taylor, because Sam was dead serious. Taylor licked the beef jerky all around and Sam looked at her like 'Really? That's SO First Grade'.

"I'm still going to eat it." Sam said and grabbed it from her hands.

Taylor nodded in acceptance and grabbed the jerky back and stuffed it in her bra. Sam glared for a moment and then smiled. Everyone was confused.

"I think this is the start of a best friendship!" Sam said, grabbing Taylor and looking to the sky, smiling, the cliché way TV stars do. Carly, Freddie and Gibby just stared at them like they were injured moose that wandered into the room.

**A/N This is my first fan-fic. (:**

**And the last part was a DanWarp reference.**

**IFREAKINGLOVEiCARLY!**


	2. Author's Note

Okay, this person needs your help!(:

I have two possible directions for this story, cause so far I really had only planned the perfect character, but either a catch with her perfect-ness, or to continue it on..

My ideas are to…

Either totally flop the story around and make Taylor an evil, or depressing character that starts getting to the iCarly cast…

Or to keep the original peppiness and happy/humorous style of iCarly, and show minor flaws with Taylor, but have a twist no one else knows…?

Well, except for me..(:


End file.
